Amane
Amane (アマネ) is a female servant of the Zoldyck Family. She along with her grandmother Tsubone, are ordered by Silva Zoldyck to accompany Killua Zoldyck, and Alluka Zoldyck on their trip to save Gon Freecss. Background Not much about her past is known. Not even about her parents. Personality Amane is described as being very loyal to Silva, and will not hesitate to execute his orders. She is not good at hiding her expressions without her grandmother Tsubone being around, as shown when Gotoh mentions Illumi's name. Despite her would be cold demeanor, she seems to be fairly feminine as she blushed when Canary called her "cute". Appearance :2011 Like all the other servants of the Zoldyck Family, Amane wears a male black formal suit and tie. She has a flat nose and long black hair that is combed backwards, leaving two hair strands hanging down over her forehead. Abilities As a butler of the Zoldyck family and one of Silva's two most trusted employees, the other being her grandmother, Amane is an expert fighter and a resourceful servant. She has a superhuman degree of durability, as seen by surviving a car crash engineered by Illumi.2 In the anime, she displayed enhanced strength and speed, as well as combat proficiency, by kicking away and bending iron bar directed towards Killua and Alluka at high speed.13 Her peculiar fighting stance may suggest that she is a practitioner of some form of unarmed combat, if it is not related to her Nen abilities.5 Advanced Agility: Amane can quickly leap to the top of a tree.6 Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Amane is fast enough to keep up with Killua, Canary, and Gotoh,2 though she is slower than Tsubone.6 She can nonetheless steer her in her motorcycle form on a winding road despite the tremendous speed reached, which easily dwarfs Killua's Speed of Lightning.3 Skilled Driver: Amane is capable of driving cars8 as well as motorcycles,3 gliders, whose weapons she also knows how to operate,6 and presumably all other vehicles Tsubone can transform into. Nen Although Amane has not shown any Nen abilities of her own, she knows about the existence of aura, which she fueled Tsubone with in her motorcycle form,3 and she has enough of it to fly her glider form for several minutes, if not hours.6 Since her arrival seems to have surprised Killua, it is possible that Amane is a skilled Zetsu user.7 Hunter X Hunter (Anime) 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Silva tasks Amane and her grandmother Tsubone with accompanying and monitoring Killua in his endeavor to save his friend Gon with Nanika's powers. She is ordered to seize Alluka immediately if Killua moves more than one meter away from her. She introduces herself to Canary with an air of disdain. After Tsubone goes into hiding right after granting Alluka's first request, Amane rides in a limousine with Killua, Alluka, and Gotoh. She fails to hide her anxiety when Gotoh greets Illumi over the phone, allowing Killua to determine that his brother's agenda clashes with his father and grandfather's, and that he wants to kill Alluka. As soon as Killua challenges him, Illumi has three vehicles driven by manipulated individuals crash into his car and knock it off the mountain road into a forest. The occupants survive unscathed and become aware of Illumi's position thanks to Hisoka triggering his bloodlust. Amane recommends changing their course and the group begins to run through the woods. Killua declares himself suspicious of her, so she responds that her and her grandmother are not his enemies, and that neither are Silva and Zeno, as they instructed them to protect him. Killua stops abruptly, and, after declaring that they will be his enemies as long as Alluka's protection is not one of their concerns, activates Speed of Lightning and disappears into the woods with Alluka. The three butlers begin to give chase, but soon run into Hisoka. Amane prepares to intercept his attack, but Gotoh deflects it and tells her and Canary to keep following Killua while he deals with the magician. After being updated on Killua's direction by her grandmother, Amane and Canary quickly catch up to him by riding Tsubone's motorcycle form, but they lose him when he jumps back into the woods. Tsubone questions the two on what his next move might be. Amane first suggests a disguise, but, with her grandmother's hints, realizes his destination is likely Parasta's airport. The three butlers head him off there, with Tsubone going back into hiding. Amane books an airship, but Killua protests that they will need at least five or six others to shake Illumi off. While Amane books six more airships and Canary feigns incompetence to distract her, Killua slips away with Alluka, causing Amane to get angry with Canary, who merely replies she looks cute when she loosens up and that Killua would like her better like that. They then split up and while Canary boards one of the decoy airships, Amane follows Killua's from the ground with her grandmother, who turns into a glider and instructs her to shoot down any suspicious flying objects. After landing, Killua immediately finds himself surrounded by Illumi and his Needle People. Tsubone and Amane come out into the open and the former offers to pay the consequences for Killua's wish together with her granddaughter, who becomes anxious. Everyone is shocked when Killua asks Nanika to heal Tsubone's hand, explaining that there needs to be physical contact for Nanika to fix something, and claiming that healing wishes have no backlash. Illumi withdraws and Amane drives Killua to the hospital where Gon is. When she gets there, she and her grandmother's watch over Killua as he waits for Alluka to wake up so he can restore his friend.89 The tremendous power unleashed by Nanika while healing Gon causes Amane to lose her composure.10 When, after Gon and his friends leave, Illumi arrives at the hospital, Amane is visibly upset by his proposition to manipulate both Killua and Alluka. At Killua's request, she and her grandmother leave him alone while he talks to Nanika. She is later seen paying respects to the recently deceased Gotoh, and is surprised and when she sees Gotoh walk up behind her. Amane questions on how this is possible, and Canary explains that a Kiriko was hired to impersonate the butler to keep Killua from realizing he had been killed trying to protect him. Quotes *This might be tough sir Relationships 'Silva Zoldyck' Canary Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Tsubone' (Grandmother) Trivia *Amane's fighting stance in the anime is similar to ninjutsu.13 In the manga, she lifts up her hands, palms facing towards like shinobi-jutsu kame stands in ninjutsu. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Marina Inoue (2011 series) *'English' : ??? (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females